fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shonen All-Stars Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen
Shonen All-Stars Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen is a fighting/role-playing hybrid game developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Aomori and Hudson Soft and published by Konami for PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. The game celebrates the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shōnen Jump and 50th anniversaries of Shūkan Shōnen Sunday and Shūkan Shōnen Magazine and features prominent manga characters from Shōnen Jump and Shonen Sunday. The game was released on March 26, 2009. Characters Shonen Jump Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Don Patch Dragon Ball Z *Goku Dr. Slump *Arale Norimaki *Dr. Mashirito Eyeshield 21 *Sena Kobayakawa Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy Strawberry 100% *Junpei Manaka *Aya Toujou Shonen Magazine Ashita no Joe *Joe Yabuki Cromartie High School *Shinichi Mechazawa Cyborg 009 *Joe Shimamura Devilman *Akira Fudo GetBackers *Ban Midou *Ginji Amano Hajime no Ippo *Ippo Makunouchi *Mamoru Takamura Kōtarō Makaritōru! *Kōtarō Shindō Samurai Deeper Kyo *Demon Eyes Kyo Tiger Mask *Naoto Date/Tiger Mask Shonen Sunday Flame of Recca *Recca Hanabishi *Yanagi Sakoshita Hayate the Combat Butler *Hayate Ayasaki Honō no Tenkōsei *Takizawa Noboru Inuyasha *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji Kekkaishi *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura Kyūkyoku Chōjin R *R. Ichiro Tanaka The Law of Ueki *Kosuke Ueki Project ARMS *Ryo Takatsuki Ushio and Tora *Ushio Aotsuki/Tora Yaiba *Yaiba Kurogane Zettai Karen Children *Kōichi Minamoto *Kaoru Akashi *Shiho Sannomiya Cast English Cast *Laura Bailey - Tokine Yukimura *Jeff Bennett - Dr. Mashirito *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy, Yaiba Kurogane *Richard Ian Cox - Inuyasha *Carol-Anne Day - Yanagi Sakoshita *Ben Diksen - Takizawa Noboru *Richard Epcar - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Eddie Frierson - Mamoru Takamura *Dan Green - Demon Eyes Kyo *Josh Grelle - Kenichi Shirahama *Jay Hickman - Shinichi Mechazawa *Jason Liebrecht - Ban Midou *Yuri Lowenthal - Akira Fudo/Devilman, Sena Kobayakawa *David Matranga - Ushio Aotsuki *Vic Mignogna - Yoshimori Sumimura *Kirby Morrow - Ryo Takatsuki *Brina Palencia - Arale Norimaki *Monica Rial - Shiho Sannomiya *Scott Roberts - Recca Hanabishi *Carrie Savage - Miu Fūrinji *Chris Sabat - Naoto Date/Tiger Mask *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Joshua Seth - Joe Shimamura/009 *Roger Craig Smith - Kōtarō Shindō, R. Ichiro Tanaka *Steve Stanly - Ippo Makunouchi *Tara Strong - Aya Toujou *J. Michael Tatum - Kōichi Minamoto *James Aronld Taylor - Junpei Manaka *Kirk Thornton - Don Patch *Kira Tozer - Kagome Higurashi *Eric Vale - Hayate Ayasaki, Joe Yabuki *Sam Vincent - Kosuke Ueki *Sarah Wiedenheft - Kaoru Akashi *Brett Weaver - Tora *J. Shanon Weaver - Ginji Amano Japanese Cast *Teruhiko Aoi - Joe Yabuki *Nobutoshi Canna - Ban Midou *Aya Hirano - Kaoru Akashi *Miyu Irino - Sena Kobayakawa *Nobutoshi Kanna - Ryo Takatsuki *Akira Kamiya - Dr. Mashirito *Tomoko Kawakami - Miu Fūrinji *Kōhei Kiyasu - Ippo Makunouchi *Katsuyuki Konishi - Demon Eyes Kyo *Mami Koyama - Arale Norimaki *Rikiya Koyama - Mamoru Takamura, Tora *Takehito Koyasu - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Yuki Masuda - Yanagi Sakoshita *Mamoru Miyano - R. Ichiro Tanaka *Katsuji Mori - Naoto Date/Tiger Mask *Showtaro Morikubo - Ginji Amano *Yūichi Nakamura - Kōichi Minamoto *Mamiko Noto - Aya Toujou *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Kousuke Okano - Recca Hanabishi *Masaya Onosaka - Don Patch *Romi Park - Kosuke Ueki *Takahiro Sakurai - Joe Shimamura/009 *Rie Saitou - Tokine Yukimura *Nozomu Sasaki - Ushio Aotsuki *Tomokazu Seki - Kenichi Shirahama *Toshihiko Seki - Takizawa Noboru *Ryoko Shiraishi - Hayate Ayasaki *Kenichi Suzumura - Junpei Manaka *Minami Takayama - Yaiba Kurogane *Shinji Takeda - Akira Fudo/Devilman *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Haruka Tomatsu - Shiho Sannomiya *Norio Wakamoto - Shinichi Mechazawa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Inuyasha, Kōtarō Shindō *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Yoshimori Sumimura *Satsuki Yukino - Kagome Higurashi Stages *Bone-Eater's Well (Inuyasga) *Davey Back Fight (One Piece) *Football Stadium (Eyeshield 21) *Hanage Empire (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Hinokuni Junior High School (The Law of Ueki) *Konoha Village (Naruto) *Norimaki Household (Dr. Slump) *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *School Festival (Ichigo 100%) *Tournament Arena (Tiger Mask) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games